The Ladies Room
by MissNMikaelson
Summary: Some bathroom signs are confusing while others exist just to issue a challenge. SMUT


**I do not own TVD or TO.**

**I hope you enjoy this one shot.**

* * *

The water cooled on her skin when she pulled her hands free from the flow of the faucet. She stepped the clear stream and reached for a soft towel.

It was without a doubt the fanciest restroom she had ever set foot in. if she were to judge the quality of her blind date by the restaurant's bathroom she would have called it a roaring success: vaulted ceilings, painted walls, and marble fixtures; all that was missing was a claw foot tub to make the room perfect. There was even a small circular seat in the center of the room, likely leftover from the days when the building had housed dressing rooms.

She felt like she'd stepped into an old time movie.

Wicker baskets were placed artfully over the countertops containing anything and everything a woman might need in a pinch including the towel she was using to dry her hands.

In deference to the immaculate room she folded the towel twice before dropping it in the laundry basket.

She wasn't quite ready to return to her blind date so she turned to the sample baskets. She had been hoping for a window through which she could make her grand escape, but that seemed to be the only thing missing from the otherwise perfect room.

She was flipping through a second basket when the door swung open. In the mirror she saw her eyes bulge and her brows arch, but despite her surprise she couldn't stop her eyes from running down the length of his reflection.

"What are you doing in the ladies room?" She met his dark eyes in the mirror.

"I beg your pardon?" He let the door slide shut.

She felt a delicious shiver race down her spine when she heard his accent. She'd always had a thing for accents and his was especially sinful.

She turned around and braced her palms on the counter; her eyes raked over the clean lines of his jacket.

"Didn't you read the sign?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"There's no actual sign on the door," he gestured to the wood behind him.

"But there was one on the wall in the hall," she tilted her head when he stepped closer.

"You mean the one that said 'men to the left because women are always right'?" He stepped closer and slid his hands into his pockets. His eyes roamed over her figure and the pretty flush along her neck.

"That's the one," she took a deep breath, enjoying the way it drew his eyes to her chest. She was made even happier when, unlike her blind date, he didn't linger; his eyes came back to hers almost instantly and only flickered to her mouth when she bit her bottom lip.

"I saw it," he clicked his tongue, "I just don't happen to agree with the statement and I was determined to prove it wrong."

"I don't really believe it either, but it holds true in this case. I think you've proven it right," she straightened up and took a small step towards him.

"I don't know where you're getting that idea," he stepped closer. There was something about her eyes that drew him in. "How do I know you're not in the men's room."

"There are several signs," she licked her bottom lip, "that prove me and the signage correct."

He waved his hand for her to elaborate.

She nodded and motioned to the baskets of complimentary products along the counter. She reached into the first her hand found and pulled out the object.

"Midol?" She snapped the little packet so it crinkled.

"A very strong muscle relaxer," he smirked, taking the packet from her fingers.

"Alright," she conceded. He did have a point after all; she had once given some of her Midol to her brother when he got hurt playing baseball. She glanced over her shoulder and reached into a second basket. "Tampons?"

"Perfect for nosebleeds," he said without missing a beat.

"The complimentary perfume?" She raised a small vial, no more than a single shot.

"I can't think of a single man who wouldn't want to smell like daisies," his eyes twinkled. "It's such a fresh scent."

"Lipstick," she lifted a sample tube from the counter: small and unopened.

"That is my shade," he held it up against his face.

"You don't like admitting defeat do you?" She tossed the container back on the counter.

"Maybe I just like a challenge?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Her eyes flickered from his laughing eyes to his smirking lips and back. She hadn't realized how close they were until that moment, but when she did she cleared her throat and offered a slight smile.

"I assume you sought out the bathroom for a reason."

"I did," he nodded, "but not the one you think." He dropped one hand on the counter near her hip.

"Oh?" She slid the tips of her fingers up his suit jacket.

"Mm," he nodded. His fingers itched to be buried in her thick brown hair. "I'm avoiding someone."

"Oh?" Her breath hitched when his hand left the counter to ghost over her hip.

"Mm," he trailed his fingers down her thigh and slipped them under her skirt to tease the sensitive skin. "A blind date, if you can believe that."

"You're avoiding a blind date?" She hooked her forefinger under his tie and tugged, loosening the knot. "And here I was thinking you were a gentleman."

"I assure you madam," he gripped the back of her thigh, "I am far from gentle."

She gasped when her leg was hooked around his waist. She gripped the marble counter and curled her fingers around his tie for purchase.

He dipped his head down and traced the tip of his nose over her clavicle, following the path with his tongue and lips. He took her other hip in hand when he felt her knee buckle.

"Why," he murmured against her skin between kisses, "are you hiding out in the bathroom?"

"Avoiding a blind date," she hummed.

She felt certain he had a firm hold on her so she lifted her hand from the counter and started popping open the buttons of his shirt. The muscles of his abdomen quivered beneath her wandering fingers.

"And here I thought you were a lady," he pulled his head back to smirk.

"Someone is clearly misinformed," she smirked. She lowered her hand to her thigh and forced his hand higher.

"Appearances are deceiving, it seems," he ran a finger through her wet folds.

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip when he sank to his knees in front of her. Her eyes darted to the door as he pushed her skirt higher; she held the fabric out of the way so she could watch the progression of kisses up her inner thighs. Her breathing increased as he got closer and closer to his target.

She read the hunger in his eyes when he hooked her leg over his shoulder. His warm breath fanned over her mound and for a moment she thought her heart was going to burst from the anticipation but then his tongue slipped out.

She moaned, throwing her head back, when he dragged his tongue through her wet folds. He alternated long licks with well-timed flicks of her pulsating clit.

She had never considered engaging in any sort of sex act in a public place; much less a public restroom, but she found the actual action intoxicating. The thought that some woman could open the door at any time and see her there with his dark head between her thighs made her thighs tremble.

Her muscles tightened as he sucked on her clit and slipped a finger into her aching center, curling it to beckon her forward; it was a silent demand that she come for him and she did.

Her fingers curled in his hair as she rode out her orgasm against his tongue, biting her lip to keep from screaming. Her vision blurred around the edges for a moment before clearing when he stood up.

She held the back of his neck as he trailed kisses across the top of her breasts. It was the only skin he could reach without tearing the dress from her body.

His teeth grazed her skin before he pulled back to look down.

Her hands unfastened his leather belt and made quick work of his zipper. She pushed the material down enough so she could pull him free from the constricting cloth.

"What are you doing?" He hissed when she pumped him, swiping her thumb over his tip.

"I need you," she stretched up, nipping his jaw.

"I don't have…" he groaned when she tugged his ear into her mouth.

She let go of him to reach behind her back blindly. She dragged her lips down his throat and nipped at his chest before pulling back with a smirk.

He opened his eyes to see the foil packet between her fingers.

"Carrying protection into public restrooms?" He gasped, holding his hand to his heart.

"This bathroom has everything," she nodded over her shoulder to the baskets.

"So it does," he nodded.

She opened the packet and reached down, rolling the condom down in place.

"You are a very forward young woman, aren't you?" He grasped her thighs.

"You were the one on your knees," she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Only after you pushed my hand between your legs," he kissed her throat. Walking backwards he spun and pushed her up against the wall.

"Your hand was already on my thigh," she gasped when he traced the length of her slit with his cock; coating his tip in her arousal.

"You were feeling my arm," he palmed her breast through her dress. "And giving me the same look you are now."

"What look is that?" She wiggled her hips, trying to sink down on him.

He kissed the corner of her mouth and dragged his cock through her folds again avoiding her clit and center. Pulling back he met her lidded eyes and smirked.

"You were begging me with your eyes and sinful smile," he murmured, "You were begging me to fuck you. Just like you're doing now."

"Then get on with it," she grasped the back of his neck.

"So impatient," he teased.

"More like aware of where we are," she glanced over his shoulder to the mirror. She could see their reflection and the reflection of the door.

"I want to hear you say it," he bent his head, licking the shell of her ear.

She rolled her eyes, but needed no prompting. Grasping the back of his neck she pulled his hair gently to make him look at her.

"I want you to fuck me," she met his dark eyes. "I want you to take me right here in this restaurant bathroom while our blind dates wonder where we've gone. I want you to fuck me so hard and fast that I stumble when I walk out of here and everyone who glances in my direction suspects what I've been up to."

That appeared to be all he needed because before she had finished talking he grasped her hips and pulled her down so she sank down on him. She broke off in a gasp and tossed her head back with a hollow thud.

He gave her a moment to adjust to his size before he started to move.

She knew she was in true danger of screaming when he began to thrust into her at a brutal pace so she wrapped her arms around his neck and slanted her mouth over his. Her tongue fought for dominance as she racked the nails of one hand down his chest.

She tightened her legs around his waist and rocked down against him. A steady burn flickered in her belly; it grew when he backed up and sat on the chair in the center of the room.

Placing her knees on either side of his thighs, she took control of their pace. She rolled her hips and sucked his bottom lip. When she knew she was close she slipped her hand down and beneath the folds of her skirt to finger her swollen clit; that combined with the way he thrust upwards and nipped at her throat sent her over the edge.

He grunted before stilling.

She pulled away reluctantly and curled up on the seat next to him. After he disposed of the condom she curled one arm around his chest and placed lazy kisses over his exposed chest.

He adjusted his pants but left his shirt undone while wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her against his side. He tipped up her chin with one finger and brushed his lips over hers in a slow kiss.

"Do you think our blind dates are gone yet?" She murmured when he pulled back.

"Probably," he wrapped a lock of hair around his finger and tugged. "You know we could avoid all of this by simply telling our friends we're together."

"Ugh," she twisted and stretched her legs over his thighs. "You know the second we do that Caroline will start making wedding plans, and Rebekah will be painting a nursery."

"Good point," he chuckled, "it'll be better to suffer the blind dates for a bit."

She nodded and ran a finger over his chest.

"We are going to tell them eventually though, right?" She met his eyes.

"Of course," he nodded. He caught her hand and lifted it, kissing each finger in turn. "We'll tell them when there is actually something to plan."

"Something?" She tilted her head and eyed the smirk around his lips.

"Yes," he nodded again, "we don't dare mention this to Caroline and Rebekah until there is an actual wedding to plan."

"And how long will that be?" Her eyes flickered over his face. "I don't think they'll forgive us if they're kept in the dark until the end." She held her breath as her heart pounded beneath her ribcage.

"I wouldn't call it the end," he cupped her cheeks, pulling her close for a tender kiss, "and it definitely won't be long."

"No?" She returned his kiss with one that was more a smile than anything else.

"Not too long." He shook his head and laughed softly.

She bit her lip to temper her grin and grasped the back of his neck so she could pull him closer and trade gentle kisses. She was just shifting to straddle him again when the door swung inwards with a soft creak.

She broke from his mouth his with a gasp and felt her eyes bulge. His did the same when he twisted to take in the speechless blonde staring at their disheveled appearances.

She stared back at her best friend, unable to look away, as a blush rose in her cheeks. She expected some sort of verbal reaction, but it never came.

Caroline said nothing. She cleared her throat, spun on her heel and left her best friend and brother-in-law along in the restroom.

"Elijah," she breathed when the door shut.

"Elena," he turned back to her.

"I think everyone's about to find out." She tried to hold in her laughter but it was impossible when he gave the first snort.

They were still laughing five minutes later when Caroline returned with her shell-shocked husband. She pointed to the laughing couple and turned to him with a smirk.

"I told you," she turned to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Dammit," Klaus swore. He spun around and stormed out of the restroom.

"What…" Elena gasped trying to control her laughter, "… what was that… that about?"

"He's just mad because now he owes Kol money," Caroline snickered before leaving again.

"How long until she starts planning the wedding?" Elijah glanced back over his shoulder when she was gone and started buttoning his shirt.

"Mentally, or just until she starts bringing us in on it?" Elena finger combed her hair.

"Second option," he fixed his tie.

Elena tilted her head and thought about it for a moment before nodding decisively.

"Twelve hours," she met his eyes. "She'll call me tomorrow morning about possible dates."

"No way," he shook his head, "at least twenty-four."

"I know Caroline," she placed her hands on her hips.

"Care to make this interesting?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?" She tilted her head.

"If I'm right," he reached out, taking her hips, "you agree to go away with me this weekend to a surprise destination of my choosing."

"And if I win?" Elena blinked.

"If you win," he let go of her hips to take her hands, "we get married."

Her breath caught in her lungs.

"What do you say, Elena?" He rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs. "Are you up for the challenge?"

She bit her lip before nodding.

Twelve hours later Caroline called and roused her from her pillow. Elijah wrapped his arm around her waist during the conversation and waited patiently for her to hang up.

"It's seven am, Care, I really don't want to talk about dates right now," Elena yawned. "I'll call you later."

She hung up the phone and rolled over. Her body was still exhausted but her mind was running a mile a minute as she replayed their bathroom conversation. She was not going to bring it up though; at least she wasn't until he reached into his nightstand.

"What is that?" She mumbled when he sat the small box on his stomach right in front of her.

"We had a wager," his voice was thick with sleep. He popped open the lid, and felt her stiffen in his arms. "Unless of course you'd like to back out."

Elena propped herself up on her elbow and reached over him for the light on the nightstand. She grimaced against the light and saw him do the same before she looked back to the box in his hand.

The princess cut diamond sat on a white gold band lined with smaller diamonds.

She glanced up from the ring to meet his eyes. They had left the restaurant together having agreed that there was no reason to hide since they'd been caught and gone straight to his house. Between their wager and going to sleep he'd had no time to go out and shop.

"Are you serious?" She held her breath, already knowing that he was.

"Of course I am," he rolled over and mirrored her position on the bed. "I love you Elena, and I had every intention of stealing you away this weekend for a romantic getaway." He plucked the ring from the velvet. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Elena Gilbert. Will you marry me?"

She chewed her bottom lip and glanced at the ring again.

"I just have one condition," she held up a finger.

He cocked an eyebrow when he caught the twinkle in her eyes.

"You have to admit that I am always right when it comes to bathroom placement and Caroline," she smirked.

"I'd argue," he nodded slowly, "but the last twenty four hours have definitely proven me wrong."

"Twelve," she corrected with a snicker.

"Twelve," he conceded with a smile. "Is that a yes then?"

"Yes," she bit her bottom lip as he slid the ring on her finger.

Her soft laugh turned to a squeal when he rolled on top of her and pinned her to the bed.

* * *

**What did you think?**


End file.
